


Do Not Linger

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra happened upon them purely by accident.  She had been taking in the brisk air by walking the ramparts; it warmed her muscles for her morning drills.  She opened the door to Cullen’s office, he wasn’t there, and Cassandra thought nothing of it as he was typically with his troops at dawn.  She was nearly at the opposite door when she heard his voice muffled and strained above her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. *hangs head in shame*

Cassandra happened upon them purely by accident. She had been taking in the brisk air by walking the ramparts; it warmed her muscles for her morning drills. She opened the door to Cullen’s office, he wasn’t there, and Cassandra thought nothing of it as he was typically with his troops at dawn. She was nearly at the opposite door when she heard his voice muffled and strained above her. 

Immediately she thought of his lyrium withdrawals, if he was still abed then he may have been having a bad episode. He had entrusted her with his well-being, with making sure he was fit to command and he was her friend. She would not abandon him during his time of need. She climbed the rungs of the ladder only to stop when her head emerged into Cullen’s loft. What she saw hadn’t been what she was expecting…at all. 

Cullen laid sprawled on his bed, arms and legs bound, spread eagle. His cock hard and proud, jutting from his body. His muscles strained against their bonds, flexing and taut. Cassandra stifled a gasp that the commander could not hear he couldn’t hear it because Isabel had his face between her legs, his ears covered by her thighs. She watched the inquisitors hips undulate over the commander’s face, gasping and moaning at his eager ministrations, and Cassandra knew she should not linger. 

Cassandra grasped the rungs tightly, afraid to fall. She looked away but Isabel’s loud moan snapped her eyes back up. Isabel was bracing herself on Cullen’s belly, his stomach muscles taut and straining; she groaned low and descended on Cullen’s straining erection. She took him in her mouth, and Cassandra watched enraptured as his cock disappeared into Isabel’s mouth to the hilt. The hand, the one glowing green cupped and rolled his balls, and his low guttural moan reverberated from his chest muffled as it was. Cassandra found she couldn’t stop the way her eyes tracked Isabel’s lips; mesmerized by the way she coated Cullen’s cock in spit, how the slow droplets escaped and slid into the tightly curled dark blonde hair that crowned his base. Isabel released him with a pop, a thin strand of spittle running from her lips to the tip of Cullen’s erection; lazy lust filled eyes settled on Cassandra, and time stopped. 

Cassandra could feel her pulse whooshing in her ears. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water any words that she might have said stuck in a closed up throat. Her face was a flame and it was by the Makers mercy she didn’t fall off the ladder right there. Isabel blinked cocking her head at Cassandra but her eyes closed before the situation registered, Cullen hadn’t stopped lapping at her core. His pink tongue flashed from between his lover’s legs, dragging out cry of his name. Her body went rigid with her mouth open and panting. Cassandra felt a pulse from between her own legs and swallowed hard, sweat gathering at her brow, her hands a vice grip on the ladder. Isabel shifted allowing Cullen air, and Cassandra ducked purposefully, not wanting him to see her. 

“Maker’s breath, Isabel.” He gasped out. Cassandra lowered herself on the ladder, it creaked. “Did you hear something?”

“Nothing.” She heard Isabel answer and wondered if the other woman had seen her at all. 

It was enough to prompt Cassandra’s face up, questioning her sanity briefly, surely Isabel had seen her? She was mostly certain she had woken up that morning and this wasn’t a dream. She could think of no reason why she would dream of Cullen and Isabel in such a compromising position. She should take advantage of the opportunity and leave the tower. But Cassandra raised her head into the loft a second time curiosity winning out over logic and decency. 

Cullen’s eyes were covered, his vision blocked by a thick leather mask. Cassandra could make out the slick dampness on his chin and lips, another pulse centered at her core rocked through her. She very slowly moved her head towards Isabel who had repositioned herself to straddle Cullen’s hips; she hovered above his spit slicked cock. Cassandra blinked when Isabel gave her a quick wink and slid Cullen’s length inside of her. She didn’t look back at the peeping seeker, intent on riding her lover, losing herself in the sensations; crying out her pleasure.

Despite the hole in the ceiling, the fresh mountain air didn’t seep into the tower loft, Isabel and Cullen’s musk filled the small space, the sound of their love making unmistakable now as skin slapped against skin and both lovers vocalized need. Cullen pulled against his bonds, veins accenting his strong neck. His hips bucked as best as they could to match Isabel’s grinding, both racing to completion. Cassandra had started to lower herself again, but her gaze remained transfixed on the large vein on the underside of Cullen’s member. It disappeared into Isabel and out again over and over, and Cassandra could almost imagine the feel of it, she squeezed her thighs together ashamed of her wanton thoughts and action. Isabel stuttered and fell forward shaking arms bracing against Cullen’s hard chest. Cullen’s hips continued their pumping frantic until he stilled, emptying into his lover. 

Cassandra didn’t wait, her skin was on fire and she fled no longer caring about how much noise she made. She ran, barely registering the door slamming behind her, she ran until she arrived at her usual haunt near the practice dummies. She leaned against the cool stone wall covering her face with her hands. She could feel how wet she was, her smalls thoroughly soaked her scent touching everything, and she was sure if someone were to approach her hey would smell her arousal. It would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day but she didn’t dare return to her room to change knowing she would succumb to temptation and relive what she witnessed with her fingers and pillows, shame hit her, what had she been thinking by staying? Cassandra bit the inside of her cheeks, there was no way she would be able to look either Isabel or Cullen in the eye, and she groaned, just the thought of them sent a pulse of pleasure to her core. The chantry wanted her to be Divine? She choked out a strained high pitched giggle.

“Seeker, just the woman I was looking for.” Varric called out startling her out of her perverse thoughts. 

“What?!” Her voice far too loud in the morning air. 

“Hey easy, I thought you might like to know that I finished the next chapter of Swords and Shields. Seeing as you’re these serials biggest and only fan, I got an advanced copy….”

“It’s always about sex, everything is always all about sex, you should be ashamed, Varric! What do you take me for?” She yelled at him frustrated, flustered, not making any sense.

She fled from him, sure he could read her thoughts, see her guilt, Maker forgive her. For the second time she wondered if it had all been a dream, a hallucination or a trick of the light. Surely she hadn’t seen them. 

Cassandra never asked, Isabel never mentioned the event, the only indication that anything at all had happened was the quick wink she gave the Seeker when she saw her next. Cullen remained oblivious.


End file.
